


Going to the movies

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos drags Duncan to a movie premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the movies

„Mac, you promised!“

„I'm not wearing that, no way.”

“It’s just a big robe, Mac, you can even hide your sword in it.”

“I don’t see why we have to dress up like wee lads at all. Aren’t we both way too old for this?”

“Be glad I didn’t make you wear a metal bikini. Now hurry up, we’ll be late!”

“Metal bikini? What are you talking about?”

“Never seen any Star Wars movie you have, young Padawan? Close a gap in your education we clearly must.”

“Are you feeling alright, Methos?”

“Yes! Now shut up and wear the damn costume.”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why AO3 says this has 101 words...word says it's 100...so I call it a drabble and say AO3 counts wrongly xD


End file.
